Richard Fleischer
Richard Fleischer ---- Richard Fleischer (December 8, 1916 – March 25, 2006) was an American film director. Richard Fleischer was born in Brooklyn, the son of Essie (née Goldstein) and animator/producer Max Fleischer. After graduating from Brown University, he went to Yale School of Drama where he met his future wife Mary Dickson. His film career began in 1942 at the RKO studio, directing shorts, documentaries, and compilations of forgotten silent features, which he called Flicker Flashbacks. He won an Academy Award as producer of the 1947 documentary Design for Death. Richard was chairman of Fleischer Studios, which today handles the licensing of Betty Boop and Koko the Clown. In June 2005, he released his memoirs of his father's career in Out of the Inkwell: Max Fleischer and the Animation Revolution. He died in his sleep at age 89, after having been in failing health for the better part of a year. Richard's place has chairman has been taken over by his son Mark Fleischer. Quotes *Richard Fleischer: "They encouraged my father to put his talents and skills together to make cartoons more graceful." (Betty Boop: Queen of Cartoons) *Richard Fleischer: "They were never cartoons made for children, they were always cartoons that were made for adults and of course that got them in trouble later on." (Betty Boop: Queen of Cartoons) The Betty Boop Scrapped Film (1993) In 1993 Richard Fleischer wanted to make a feature out of his father's star character Betty Boop but those plans were later canceled. Scrapped Betty Boop TV Series (1996) Richard was shopping a concept for a Betty Boop television series where she was a intergalactic flight attendant at Fred Wolf Films which had been seen is a design book in France, but it never came to fruition due to a conflict in budgets and licenses. Then due to the great profits earned by Betty Boop products. Harvey Publications attempted to sue for a percentage, claiming rights based on the original Paramount sale in 1959, They lost the suit. Betty Boop CGI (2001-2002) In 2001-2001 plans to make a Betty Boop CGI TV Series were planned but were later scrapped. Richard Fleischer said, artistic control of the new series remains with the family of the Fleischers in addition to the long list of licensed Betty Boop items, she is the image of lottery tickets in 16 states and Bally has her revolving animated image on casino slot machines. The papers stated this headline: "Watch out J.Lo, Christina, Britney, Jessica & Madonna here comes Betty - Betty Boop. Richard Fleischer's Comments on Scrapped Show "She'll be the lead singer of her own band in a new cartoon series. Traveling by bus from gig to gig, with adventures. (Romances) in the climax of each segment, she'll give musical performance, with original music. That's the concept," stated Richard Fleischer. "I am very excited about the new series, which will capture the cutting edge humor of the alluring Betty Boop in an adventurous and music driven setting. She'll 'Boop-Oop-a-Doop' her way into the 21st century." See Also *The Betty Boop Movie (1993) ---- Category:People Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Fleischer